wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scavenger Farm-A Fairy Story
Chapter 1 Spring. And in this world, which may or may not be the best world, it had come. But all of the life and energy of spring, was still not enough to mask the misery, of Mire Farm. The farm's owner, Thermal the Skywing, had fallen on evil days. Beset by problems of his own making, Thermal had taken to hunting for long lengths of time throughout the day. That night, Thermal came home later than ever. He had hunted all the animals in the region, and had to travel long distances. Tired from frustration and flying, he and his actions, were unpredictable. No one said a word. No one moved. Thermal reached the door of his home, and found Bess, his pet Scavenger, sleeping soundly on the doorstep. However, as soon as the giant dragon shined light on her and she woke, she slowly crept away with her head down. That's when he threw the lamp at her. The little Scavenger yelped in pain and ran away as the shattered glass punctured her arm. Thermal entered his house and dropped onto his bed. The other Scavengers agreed, that as soon as Thermal was in bed, they would hold a secret meeting in the big barn, called on by Master, the oldest Scavenger on the farm, and by far the wisest. It took a while for everyone to find their seats. The older Scavengers had taken the best positions up front. Among them, Snowdrop, determined to get a good seat, and Nostradamus, equally determined, and even less polite. Suddenly, came a loud creak from the barn door. All of the Scavenger froze silent. Luckily, it was only a child, separated from it's mother. "I assume we are all here, so now I may explained why I've called you all here tonight." Master said. Now he could begin: "My dear comrades. I've live a long life, longer than any other human on this farm. Now I'm ailing, and before I die I wish to pass on the wisdom I've acquire from many a night alone in my pen. The nature of our lives, is that we are miserable!" "You, Boulder!" he called to the large Scavenger in the back. "Once you have given Thermal the very last of your great strength in the fields, what then!?!" "Whatever we produce and work for, is taken from us! Stolen from us! And sold! Our children are born, to hunger and cold, and die by claw and fire! Look at them while you can! You elders among me. Do you know what lies at the end!?! We work long days, and are only given a meager ration that will keep a small breath in our bodies. And as soon as we reach the end of our usefulness, we are slaughtered, with hideous cruelty! Do we deserve, such a fate? Is the farm too poor to support us all? No comrades! The farm is rich and bountiful! But we'll never get our rightful share from farmer Thermal! Overthrown this evil tyrant, and overnight, we will become, rich, free, and equal!" "Free and equal! Free and equal!" the chorus of humans chanted. Master continued. "Comrades..... revolt!" The humans all cheered in a inspired uproar. But suddenly, Master told everyone to quite down, for he had not finished yet. "But remember comrades, when you have gotten rid of dragons, our enemy, do not adopt their vices. We Scavengers are brothers and sisters! Large or small, clever or simple, dark skin and light skin, now and forever, all Scavengers, are equal!" At those words, everyone began to cheer and shout louder and louder. "Now comrades, let us sing the song of Scavengers everywhere!" Master cried out. Every person, of all voices began to sing the song Master had taught them months ago. And though some did not memorize it fully if at all, they still joined in the chorus: Man of Pyrrhia, Man of Pyrrhia Men of every land and clime Hearken to my, joyful tidings of the Golden future time Soon or late, the day is coming When tyrant dragon is o'erthrown And the fruitful, fields of Pyrrhia Will be trod by humans alone Rings shall vanish, from our faces And the harness from our backs Chains shackles, shall rust forever Cruel whips no more shall crack Riches more than, mind can picture Soup and chicken, and souffle Food and sweet, mountain water Shall be ours upon that day Bright will shine, the lands of Pyrrhia Purer shall the rivers be Sweeter sounds will, spread their music On the day that sets us free For that day, we all must labor Though we die before it break Young and old, men and women All must toil for freedom's sake Man of Pyrrhia, Man of Pyrrhia Men of every land and clime Hearken well and spread my tidings Of the Golden future time Hearken well and spread my tidings Of the Golden future time! The song was sang seven times running that night. But disaster, unknowingly, struck with a vengeance. The noise must have woken Thermal up, because not a moment later, a blast of fire exploded into the barn. He must have thought that the noise was a bunch of foxes. The Scavengers all ran out into the darkness, scampering quickly back to their stalls and roosts before they were seen. But one remained in the barn. Cold and lifeless. Thermal, still tired and angry, slunk back into the farmhouse. Bess, still recovering from her injury, quietly opened the barn door. There, scorched yet somehow cold from death, old Master laid still on the lift of his stall. Chapter 2 The very next morning, the Scavengers woke wearily. Earlier, they had held Master funeral. A question rung throughout their minds: Was the revolution over, before it even began? Once the quick funeral ended, the scavengers returned to their stalls. As Master had predicted the night before, they found their conditions unbearable. They were starving. Long hours went by, but still Thermal didn't come to feed them. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Fanfictions